


edge of tonight

by CalumSmiles (dreamforlife)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Luke is adorable really, M/M, Michael is Michael, also, it was 1am when i wrote this, or there abouts, very much inspired by that muke couch gif, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamforlife/pseuds/CalumSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is in love Michael. It's problematic at times. And realistically speaking? Michael really should have figured it out by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	edge of tonight

**Author's Note:**

> A little Muke fic that happened. Inspired by The Edge of Tonight by All Time Low.
> 
> Enjoy ^_^

Luke’s drifting off on the couch, eyes drooping, when Michael slips into the room.

“Hey,” he says through a sleepy smile, “What’s up?”

Michael startles like he’s been expecting the dressing room to be empty but something soft settles in his eyes. “Hey.”

Luke just raises an eyebrow as Michael pauses in front of him, but he really shouldn’t have bothered because the brunet clambers onto the couch, half in Luke’s lap and half not, and tucks his chin over Luke’s shoulder as his arms wind around his neck. He tries to control the uptick of his heart, the way he can feel the heat climbing the back of his neck, but he can’t. God, he’s a disaster.

He stirs, wriggling as Michael’s knee digs into his thigh. “Uh…Michael?”

“You looked comfy,” Michael murmurs into his shoulder and snuggles down. “M’tired.”

There’s something in his voice that rubs at Luke, something hidden under the layer of exhaustion, but he leaves it be as he shifts under him, settling down into the cushions so they fit comfortably.

“You know Calum’s going to tease the shit out of you if he walks in, right?” Luke says, and he’s whispering into the shell of Michael’s ear even though there’s no one else in the room. But he likes this, this soft, cuddly version of Michael, likes the atmosphere around them, the sleep-soft aura settling around them. He likes it a bit too much.

Michael shrugs and he slides further into the cradle of Luke’s arms.

“He can fuck off,” is mumbled in a grumpy protest, “Like he can talk.”

“Well, to be fair, he’s always like this,” Luke teases, brushing his thumb across Michael’s side and grinning when he shivers, “You don’t cuddle like this unless you’re desperate or have something to hide or there are cameras around.”

“Shut up, Luke.”

His grin widens at the familiar grunt and his heart flutters stupidly at it. He hates himself for the way he wants Michael to stay like this forever.

They eventually drift off to sleep, tangled together in a ball of heat, with Luke dreaming of Michael and Michael snoring softly into Luke’s ear.

Luke isn’t complaining.

 

*

 

When Luke surfaces from the black lull of his mind, he’s still plastered to Michael, completely overheated and he wonders if he’s still dreaming.

“’Bout time you woke up.”

Luke snuffles into Michael’s arm, and yawns, digging his fingers into Michael’s side. “Shut up.”

Michael spasms like he’s been shocked, groaning. “Fucking _stop_ doing that.”

“How long have you been up?”

“Bout half an hour.”

Luke’s eyes widen. “And you didn’t move?”

“I’m comfortable.”

Luke wonders if it’s too early for his heart to give out, at eighteen. He wishes he could see Michael’s face.

“Here.” Michael pulls away for a second, only to cuddle back again and drop a bottle of beer into Luke’s hand. “Calum’s coming.”

Apparently it’s just in time because Calum bursts in through the door with his phone outstretched and talking at the camera.

Luke sighs. Right.

“Hey guys!”

Michael just shifts until Luke can’t see past his shoulder. “Calum.”

“Hey, Cal,” Luke says but he hides his face because he knows he’s blushing and that should never be caught on camera because then there’d be _proof_. Not that there wasn’t plenty of proof on the internet of his stupid crush.

“Comfy, Lucas?”

He can hear the satanic edge of laughter in Calum’s voice and he blushes further. “Go away, nobody likes you.”

“You’re an arsehole,” Calum calls as he saunters back out the door.

“Uh, Mikey?”

“What, Luke?”

Luke grins. “You know the beer isn’t going to help with the Muke rumours, right?”

Michael does get off him then, standing up next to the couch, his phone clutched in his hand and a distant look in his eyes. But the grin on his face is edged with mischief.

“Yeah,” he says and he reminds Luke of a shark, “I know.”

“Fucking hell, Ashton’s going to murder you.” Luke says with a grin, “None of this is my fault.”

Michael leans down to flick Luke’s nose. “If Calum posts it, Ashton will be going after _him,_ not me. I’m innocent.”

“’Course you are.”

 

*

 

He wants to kill Michael.

This interview is the worst thing he’s ever had to go through.

Michael had plopped his overly long legs onto Luke’s lap with a wide-ass grin and Luke regrets ever saying yes to Michael four years ago when he asked about making a band. It’s really the _worst_ decision Luke has ever made in his life.

He mumbles out an answer about something or rather and he can’t help it as his fingers curl around Michael’s thigh, squeezing lightly, because really what else is he supposed to do with his hands? It’s Michael’s fault.

It’s an indication of their closeness that the red-head acknowledges Luke with small tug of the hair at the base of Luke’s neck where his hand is resting.

Luke catches Calum’s eyes when he looks up from his lap (Michael’s legs) and blushes, tugging at his lip ring out of habit when his best friend raises an eyebrow.

He tries to concentrate for the rest of the interview and it helps that Michael takes his legs away a few minutes later, leaving Luke to sit and force his mind back to the conversation away from the sudden coolness settling against his thighs.

 

*

 

They’re in Chicago for the next two nights and Luke’s thankful for an unmoving bed and a quiet night’s sleep.  

By the time they get in to the hotel, it’s almost midnight and they’re all tired, fingers rubbing sleep out of their eyes and stumbling through doors and flopping onto beds in the dark.

But the moment Luke hits the bed, the fog clinging to his brain seems to evaporate and he’s awake. Totally and complete awake even as exhaustion sticks to his bones like flies on honey. The drapes are open and he turns his head to look out over the skyline painted with pitch against the dark sky, lights glowing, flickering like fireflies.

There’s a knock at the door between his room and the next.

Luke frowns momentarily before a grumbled, _“Luke,”_ filters in through the wood and a small smile pulls at his lips.

“S’open.”

Michael shuffles in, running his hand through his rumpled hair, and stops by the windows. He’s outlined in the dim light, his now silver-blonde hair a striking contrast to the darkness surrounding them, and Luke feels his chest tighten.

“Couldn’t sleep?” He asks quietly and pats the bed beside him.

“Want to, but can’t.” Michael sighs as he lies down, pulling the sheets over him. “The fuck is your room so cold for? It’s already winter, Hemmings.”

Luke chuckles. “I didn’t set the temperature, I just can’t be bothered to change it.”

“Well, it’s fucking freezing.”

Luke just hums, knowing Michael will get warm and then complain about being too hot before too long.

The two of them are silent and time feels molasses slow as it passes around them. Luke glances at Michael, watches him stare at the empty grey of the ceiling, eyes drifting along the dip of his nose and bow of his lips and the soft curve of his scruffy chin down to his Adam’s apple. It’s funny, really, to think about how different and yet so completely the same Michael is to the sixteen year old boy that Luke had joined a band with, that he had fallen in love with.

“What’re you thinking about?”

Luke almost jumps as Michael’s soft words shake him out of his thoughts.

“You.” He says and his voice is almost inaudible as he looks up towards Michael’s eyes. There’s something caught in his chest. Something thumping solidly in the beat of his heart and it steadies him as Michael turns to his side to look at Luke with a teasing smile.

“What _about_ me?”

Luke snorts under his breath. “About how much of an arsehole you were to me four years ago.”

Michael whacks him in the arm but it’s not as half as hard as it could have been, more a fond physical version of _shut up_ as he rolls his eyes.

“Hey, it’s true,” Luke says, grinning, “You were horrible and _mean.”_

“Yeah well, I didn’t want you to steal Calum from me.” Michael grouches, tucking his chin against his chest. “You looked like friend-stealer.”

Luke coos, teasingly flicking Michael’s cheek, and laughs dizzily as Michael slaps away his hand. “Such an idiot.”

“Well, _excuse_ you, Mr Noodle Legs.”

Luke dissolves into giggles when Michael’s nose scrunches up but Michael can’t scowl for long when Luke is laughing.

They’re both stifling their laughter into their fists, grinning at each other with eyes shining with bare reflections of light.

He almost feels like he could explode with how much he loves Michael right now, right there with the night shifting quietly around them. Feels like there’s liquid sunshine pumping through his bloodstream, like the first concert in a tour when they burst onto stage and the noise level goes up by decibels.

God, surely Michael should’ve _noticed_ by now.

Calum definitely knows because Luke is _sick_ of the knowing smirks that are thrown his way every other second. Ashton is more subtle about it; a cuddle when Michael brings a girl back or a bribe of some sort to get Luke out of the house when Michael is off writing with Calum.

“You ‘right?”

Michael’s watching him, questioning and very curious, and Luke realises that he’s stopped laughing.

“I’m fine. Never better, actually,” he says with a quirk of his lips, “But we should sleep, though.”

“You sure you’re okay?”

Luke bites at the corner of his lip and pokes Michael in the nose. “I’m fine, mother. Please go to sleep.”

“You’re the mum in this band, Hemmings.” Michael says with a snort. “Ashton may be the dad, but you’re the mum.”

“Shut the fuck up and go to sleep, Michael.”

“Shut up, Luke.”

“You always want the last word, don’t you?”

“Go the fuck to sleep.”

Luke grins as he flops over to his side, facing the window, and hides the giddy smile into his shoulder because his heart feels swollen and tight, like his lungs can’t pull in oxygen, like everything he feels is about to burst out of his skin.

“Night, Michael.”

A shiver races down his spine when he feels something brush down the back of his neck.

“Night.”

 

*

 

Luke is angry.

He’s really fucking angry. And also drunk. Not completely, but drunk enough that his verbal filter had waved goodbye and retired not too long ago.

It’s just him and Calum back in their LA house. Ashton and Michael had gone off to some party out near Hollywood and to Luke’s surprise, Calum had begged off.

“Nah, I’m just tired, guys,” he had said, “Go. Seriously.”

Calum had pulled out a six pack of beer and half a bottle of whiskey the moment the door had closed behind the other two.

“Alright, Hemmings, sit the fuck down and start drinking.”

Luke hadn’t been in much of a mood to party since they landed just over thirty hours ago, a prickling sense of discomfort pooling in his stomach, a darkening cloud of irritation coiling like barbed wire in his head.

Getting drunk had seemed like a valid solution.

But yeah. Luke is angry.

“And he’s fucking daring to act like he has no fucking clue what’s going on, you know?” He hisses, throwing back whiskey, as they sit sprawled on the floor of Calum’s room, leaning against the bed. “Like, screw him.”

Four empty beer bottles sit next to Luke and whiskey slides like molten gold down his throat, fuelling the anger roaring inside his chest.

Michael’s face swims in front of his eyes.

Calum nods, taking a sip of his beer. “Yeah.”

“I hate him.” Luke mutters. He throws a bottle cap at the wall. “I really hate him.”

Luke is really angry at Michael.

 

*

 

Calum is the one who disappears with Ashton the next evening. They’re both gone before Luke has a chance to say anything, sprinting out the door even with the sun still hanging low in the western sky.

“Let ‘em go.” Michael calls from the living room before cursing a string of profanities and Luke knows he’s lost something in whatever game he’s playing. “We’ll have more fun without them.”

Luke kind of wants to punch his pretty face.

His mood hadn’t lifted from the night before, especially since Calum had made him promise to _talk_ to Michael about this stupid mess of feelings after confessing that he’d gotten Luke drunk on purpose.

And while he’s annoyed at Calum, Luke knows that he has a point. Although, at this point, after the three songs he’s written about uncertainty and unrequited love, Luke’s not entirely certain he _wants_ to have this resolved when it gives him this much to work with. Calum had sighed when Luke had voiced this and patted his shoulder with a sharp _talk to him._

By this point, his anger had been swapped with a simmering edge of desperation.

So, Luke squares his shoulders, takes a deep breath and steps into the lounge.

“Fifa?” Michael asks when he plops down beside him.

“Nah.”

Michael turns to him with a raised eyebrow, his controller abandoned in his hands. “What?”

“Not in the mood.” Luke says with a small grin before it fades when he starts to feel sick.

“You okay?” Michael asks and concern slips into the grooves of his furrowed eyebrows. “You really don’t look great.”

When he leans in to study Luke’s face, Luke thinks he might shatter into a million pieces. His breathing hitches in his throat as his eyes flicker across Michael’s face.

“How do you not know?” He whispers on frantic exhale as his heart knocks against his ribs.

Michael blinks, leaning back. “What?”

“Never mind.” Luke mutters, wild and perplexed, jumping to his feet. “I’m going to bed.”

A tight grip on his wrist stops him from running.

“Luke.”

He turns around slowly, swallowing past the lump in his throat. “Yeah?”

Michael’s looking him with soft eyes, fondness curled into the curls of his smile and Luke really doesn’t understand.

“How do _you_ not know?” He echoes and pulls Luke down, letting him fall onto the couch and tip forward towards Michael, landing wedged against his chest.

Luke’s opening and closing his mouth, eyes wide. “I—what?”

Michael brushes his thumb across his cheek, the pad calloused as it sweeps under his eye. Luke stares into the clear green eyes that are watching him, palms pressing into Michael’s shoulders and his knees digging into the couch.

“Do you really not know?” He murmurs and Luke feels the words against his mouth, a tiny shudder rippling down his spine.

He kisses Michael.

Michael surges up, kissing back as his fingers bury into Luke’s hair, tugging lightly when Luke tumbles into him.

“I’m so in love with you.” Luke presses the words against Michael’s mouth, nose trailing against his cheek as they drag in gasping breaths.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Michael punctuates it with a bite to Luke’s bottom lip before yanking him into a bruising kiss, pushing him down back onto the couch cushions and lying on top of him. “Such a fucking idiot.”

Luke curls his fingers into Michael’s hair and presses up into the kiss in lieu of an answer, tangling their legs together so that Michael settles between his legs.

 

*

 

Luke’s woken up by Calum yelling.

“ _Ashton, you owe me fifty bucks!”_

“Shut the fuck up, Calum.” Michael groans from where he’s squished against Luke on the couch.

Luke just grins, and pulls Michael into lazy, sleepy kiss.

Michael hums, tangling his fingers into Luke’s hair. “Love you, by the way.”

A gagging sound interrupts them.

Ashton’s laughing as Calum makes another retching sound when Luke kisses Michael’s nose.

“Oh bloody hell. I’m gonna get cavities.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) Comment if you wanna XD
> 
> My tumblr is aneverendingreplay ^_^ Come say hi!


End file.
